A Preguiça Pode Atrapalhar Um Relacionamento?
by Megawinsone
Summary: Essa história é sobre o casal Kurama e Botan, no qual eles estão tendo problemas, por causa do Kurama.


_**A Preguiça Pode Atrapalha Um Relacionamento?**_

Passou-se quatro anos desde o último torneio realizado no mundo das trevas, no final desde um rei foi proclamado como absoluto, ninguém menos que Yusuke, antes dele três reis governaram as trevas. Tudo corria normalmente na vida de todos, até Kurama e Botan começaram a namorar, mas às escondidas, pois Youko se recusava a tornar público o relacionamento deles.

Nos primeiros dois meses a guia espiritual aceitou fingir não estar acontecendo nada entre eles, porém por mais que disfarçasse não se importar algo corrompia seu coração, medo de ser usada. Esta ficou várias noites sem dormir, pensando no que fazer a respeito do problema que a corroia por dentro, fazia poucas semanas que as coisas começaram a dar errado, logo após de se entregar a ele. Precisava insistir em uma resposta que poderia tanto decepciona-la ou fazê-la suprir esperanças que poderiam ser falsas, sabia muito bem da fama do grande ladrão de Makai. Revirou-se na cama mais uma vez até que conseguiu pegar no sono, logo em seguida de decidir que na manhã seguinte iria falar com ele, precisava de uma resposta para sua dúvida.

A noite passou rapidamente e não demorou muito para o belo amanhecer se fazer presente, o sol iluminava todas as casas, pessoas entre outras coisas. Enquanto uma jovem de madeixas azuladas permanecia em sua cama adormecida, estava tão entregue ao bom sono que não percebeu a hora que alguém entrou pela janela, fazendo com que a veneziana deslizasse de um lado. Este entrou vagarosamente sem fazer nenhum ruído e estampou logo um sorriso ao ver sua amada dormindo, sentou-se no colchão e inclinou-se até o rosto dela, aonde o acariciou com seu lábio, percorrendo-o até a orelha esquerda da jovem para chupar sensualmente o lóbulo e sussurrar-lhe no ouvido.

– Está com saudades de meu calibre potente? – Suichi suspirou com tesão.

– Não, eu estou toda doida da noite passada! – Resmungou e sentou-se com os braços cruzados, fazendo cara de poucos amigos.

– Hoje eu prometo ser menos youko – Sorriu animado.

– Não! Pensa que eu esqueci da nossa conversa de ontem? – Berrou furiosa.

– Eu já te falei e repito mais uma vez, eu não quero ainda assumir o nosso relacionamento – Levantou-se e encarou a moça.

– Claro é muito cômodo para você, continuarmos as escondidas – Falou irritada.

– Você não me entende! Acha que assumir publicamente é o mesmo que às escondidas, seria bem mais formal – Pegou Botan pelos punhos e a puxou da cama para a encarar.

– Largue-me! Você está me machucando, não adianta me intimidar desse jeito tão idiota. Não me olhe como se eu fosse um monstro, eu tenho direito de querer um relacionamento sério.

– Botan, quem lhe fez a cabeça contra mim? – Até semana passada você aceitava tudo numa boa ou será que era fingimento? – Inquiriu friamente.

– Kurama, você não tem direito de julgar o que sinto por sua pessoa – Deu uma joelhada quase atingindo as partes baixas de youko, que se desviou a tempo.

– Calma! – Largou os punhos da moça e se afastou um pouco dela.

– Assim é bem melhor, quero que saiba que vou voltar para o reino espiritual, se você não deixar de ser comodista e preguiçoso! – Comentou tristemente.

– Não faça isso, pense em nós.

– Não é apenas uma decisão minha, é que Koema me intimou a voltar para lá e disse que me liberava somente se eu tivesse um motivo muito forte para permanecer aqui.

– Agora eu entendo, porém preciso de tempo para pensar no que vou fazer – Um atordoado Suichi sussurrou – Quantos dias tenho para lhe dar uma resposta?

– Você tem apenas dez dias! – Falou aflita, temerosa que fosse a última vez que o veria.

– Estou indo, se cuide, lhe vejo daqui á nove dias. Isso é suficiente pra mim – Seguiu até a porta de saída do apartamento, ao abrir esta teve uma surpresa.

– Kurama, o que faz aqui na casa da minha assistente? – O príncipe do reino espiritual perguntou sério, escondendo o que sabia sobre aquele rolo do casal.

– Bem, eu vim apenas ver se ela estava bem – Respondeu um pouco sem jeito o lendário ladrão de Makai.

– Pelo jeito você já está indo e fique sabendo que a Botan volta para o reino espiritual daqui a duas semanas. Preciso urgentemente da ajuda dela – Sorriu ao ver o rapaz de madeixas vermelhas demonstrando um pouco de nervosismo ao mexer as mãos e passar no cabelo.

– Vou indo, tenham um bom dia! – Despediu-se Youko.

Caminhando pelo corredor estreito e longo com quadros de paisagens na parede e tapete azul escuro no chão, o jovem de olhos verdes foi pensando em como deixar seu comodismo e preguiça de lado e assumir um relacionamento sério para não perder seu grande amor. Detestava a forma pela qual tratava tudo aquilo com descaso, porém um dia teria que deixar a indolência de lado e admitir que aquela garota fisgou seu coração. Ao chegar perto das escadarias, suspirou e começou a descer rapidamente os degraus que levavam até a saída do prédio, seria uma rápida descida já que sua namorada morava no segundo andar. Passou pelo porteiro e se dirigiu até a sua casa, da onde partiria para Makai para conversar com seu amigo Yusuke e pedir conselhos, pois se sentia um tanto confuso.

Enquanto isso, na moradia da guia espiritual.

– Não se preocupe Botan, tudo vai dar certo. Meus planos nunca falham – O príncipe comentou.

– Obrigado, Koema, porém se isso não adiantar voltarei com você para o mundo espiritual – Sentou-se no sofá.

– Se anime, eu acho que ele logo tornará publico o caso de vocês – Gesticulou com uma das mãos.

– Tomara que você esteja certo, agora só me resta esperar uma decisão dele.

– Vamos comer! Eu vou fazer umas panquecas bem deliciosas que apreendi - Puxou a garota pela mão em direção a cozinha.

– Nossa que evolução, quem diria que você iria apreender a cozinhar – Brincou.

Após dois dias de caminhada pela terra árida e arenosa de Makai, Shuichi pensava em como seria ruim perder sua amada por sua teimosia e comodismo, perdido em seu grande problema o jovem não percebeu a hora que chegou no reino de seu amigo. Apenas se deu conta quando fora arremessado por alguma coisa contra a parede do palácio, sorriu ao identificar quem fora a pessoa que lhe fizera aquilo.

– Yusuke, sempre brincalhão! – Kurama se pôs de pé em segundos.

– Você deveria ficar atento, nunca lhe vi desse jeito tão descuidado. O que lhe trás aqui? – O detetive espiritual foi direto no assunto.

– Um grande problema me fez vir até aqui, preciso de seus conselhos. Como está a Keiko? Ela já se adaptou a esse lugar?

– Sim, ela está gostando daqui, só reclama às vezes, coisa de mulher grávida – Cruzou os braços.

– Quantos meses de gravidez?

– Seis meses, nossa nem vejo a hora de ver o meu filho nascer – Falou faceiro.

– Que bom – (Eu gostaria de um dia ter essa alegria também).

– Vamos entrando, a Keiko vai adorar lhe ver.

Passou-se algumas horas e já acomodado em seu dormitório, o ladrão de Makai tomou um banho e logo em seguida foi jantar e terminar de conversar com seus amigos, sorriu e admirou-se com o estilo gótico da decoração do lugar, tudo muito sombrio, mas mesmo assim belo, pinturas de paisagens de mundos diferentes nas paredes, tapetes verdes no chão e castiçais embutidos na parede no longo corredor. O jovem desceu as escadarias em rumo a sala de jantar, no qual fora recebido pela mulher de seu amigo, que parecia muito contente.

– Quantos dias você pretende ficar? – Perguntou curiosa.

– Somente dois dias, porque logo preciso voltar para o mundo dos humanos, tenho coisas para resolver lá – O ruivo explicou.

– Entendo meu amigo – Urameshi murmurou com a comida na boca.

O jantar transcorreu normalmente todos conversaram bastante sobre diversos assuntos banais, não demorou muito para terminarem de comer. Como já estava tarde, a rainha do reino se retirou deixando os amigos a sós, a gravidez a deixava cansada. Depois de ter bebido alguns cálices de vinho, o rei começou a fazer perguntas ao amigo.

– Qual é o seu problema? É a Botan? – Gargalhou ao ver Suichi sem jeito.

– Sim, é por causa dela que estou aqui.

– Está namorando ela?

– Mais o menos, digamos que é um relacionamento às escondidas.

– Vai me dizer que você não teve coragem de assumir ela perante todo mundo?

– Você acertou, não me olhe desse jeito, eu sei que estou sendo covarde em não assumir. Sabe sempre foi mais fácil para mim, nenhuma mulher me cobrou antes isso, sempre fui um acomodado no que se dizia em relacionamentos sérios, fico com preguiça de assumir também.

– Isso não é desculpa! Ela lhe ama cara, você nunca notou isso, desde quando eu ainda não era rei e daí você faz a besteira de não assumir o namoro, isto é muito descaso e preguiça de seu lado – O detetive esmurrou a mesa com raiva.

– Não precisa repetir isso, eu errei e pretendo reparar o meu erro. Assumirei o relacionamento perante todos.

– É assim que se fala, agora já que conversamos, pretendo ir dormir – Retirou-se do recinto.

Aquele período em que ficou hospedado no reino de Urameshi em Makai, o ruivo teve várias conversas importantes com ele, que o fez decidir pela uma vez por todas ficar com a jovem.

Finalmente o dia em que Suichi prometeu lhe dar uma resposta chegara, lhe deixando ansiosa e nervosa, não conseguiu pregar o olho à noite que passou, temia que seu amante a deixasse a ver navios e nem aparecesse, porém algo em seu interior lhe dizia que

tudo daria certo. Deitou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. A fim de espantar os maus pensamentos que lhe vinham em mente, não demorou muito para que adormecesse.

A noite sombria e cheia de estrelas se fez presente num piscar de olhos, sua brisa gélida acariciava a face serena de youko que subia agilmente as sacadas do prédio aonde sua amante morava, não demorou a abrir a janela e adentrar sem ser convidado. Achava tudo muito divertido, procurou por sua amada pelo quarto, banheiro, cozinha até que a encontrou adormecida no sofá, desligou a televisão e se aproximou engatinhando e roubou um beijo apaixonado e longo da garota de madeixas azuis, que acordou num pulo.

– Por que você não faz como todo mundo? Entra pela porta! – Deu um tapa de leve no ombro dele.

– Da próxima vez eu terei a chave daqui e morarei com você – Ergueu o queixo dela, para ver pequenas lágrimas brotarem.

– Pensei que nunca ouviria isso – Se atirou nos braços de seu namorado.

– Eu lhe amo e nunca deixaria que você escapasse de mim – Sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

– Vamos contar para todos, eu estou ansiosa para que todos saibam.

– Liga para todo o pessoal e anuncia que amanhã vai ser a festa de nosso noivado, pegarei as alianças amanhã de tarde – Sorriu ao ver a expressão de felicidade dela.

– Espero que a sua mãe e seu padrasto também venham.

– Não tem problema, já falei com eles hoje pela manhã. Ficaram no inicio chocados, pois não sabiam que eu tinha uma namorada e muito menos que ia ficar noivo.

– E o Yusuke e a Keiko, como fazemos para avisar?

– O Hiei foi fazer esse favor para mim!

– Eu lhe amo – A guia espiritual o beijou com fervor.

Impulsionados pela alegria ambos se renderam a caricias mais ousadas que acarretaram numa noite de muito amor e prazer. No dia seguinte a festa de noivado deles foi uma novidade para todos, menos para Yusuke que já sabia que aqueles dois estavam destinados um para o outro.

_**Fim **_


End file.
